SRHG
by SlutJadeMoralNatalie
Summary: R just in case. Hermione is a school prefect along with Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, Lee Jordan, and a Gothic Slytheirn by the name of Lali Marqese. The four females start a interhouse freindship and girl band without the school knowing until the night of the


S.R.H.G  
  
Summary: Hermione is a sixth year prefect. No, she isn't the beginning of a word. She just looks over the younger students to see if they are following the rules. Anyway, she and two other girls from three other houses are prefects. Hannah Abbot: the wild child that doesn't have time for men, only music, dance, and homework, Lali Marqese: a gothic sixth year that never talks to anyone but Hannah and Cho, yet gets the highest marks in Slytherin, She only reads, listens to music, does homework, and she likes to scare the first years, the head girl, Cho Chang: a Korean bomb shell who has a sarcastic sense of humor, and Hermione: know it all, goody two shoes, with no sense of humor but a sense of adventure, decides to form a girl band, S.R.H.G: A Slytherin, a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, and a Gryffindor, for the Christmas Dance on December 20th. They help each other find themselves, and the love of their lives. But, Hermione doesn't know that the other girls are planning her hook up with a certain bad boy.  
  
Note: This story was orignialy Stupid_Girl_of_Cold's aka : My Immortal Sad Exchange, but she gave it to GothicaDrape7. Who then gave it to us. SlutJade+MoralNatalie. We have made minor changes. Not alot. But a few. I hope they like it. And we hope you do too!  
  
Chapter One. A Silent Bond  
  
Hermione mounted the large scarlet train. Nothing had really changed over the summer. She was the same old Hermione. Bushy haired, book addicted Hermione. She had decided to get braces since her parents wouldn't let her get her teeth magically straightened. The braces were gold and red, just so she could show her house spirit and she had contacts that helped her see the chalk board from far away. She didn't want to look too much like a geek. (No offence to people with glasses and braces. I have them too, but I think I look good in them.)  
  
She walked to the front of the train and opened the compartment door that had a large "P" in the middle of a silver star. She put her bags and suitcase on the shelf above her seat and looked around the large compartment.  
  
The couches were red velvet with wood trim. The floor was scarlet carpeting with the Hogwarts crest in the middle and the windows were large and open. She looked out of the window and sighed. Being a prefect was going to be hard. But it wasn't going to be very hard. She was intelligent, devoted, hard working, and she liked to work.  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened and in stepped a pale girl with long black hair that reached her buttocks. She had on black lipstick, mascara, and jet- black eyeliner. She had on the Hogwarts uniform, but all of it had been died black. The only thing on her that wasn't white or black was her eyes. They were piercing green with silver shards darting through them. On her cloak was a Slytherin crest. She looked at Hermione and nodded.  
  
"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself. The girl didn't say anything, just looked at her. Hermione stopped smiling at her and sat back in the plush seat. Two minutes later, a girl walked in that wore the Hufflepuff crest. She sat down next to the gothic girl and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Hello Hermione." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Hannah." Hermione replied. Hannah looked over at the gothic girl and the girl looked at Hannah. She smiled at Hannah and Hannah smiled back. The girl started to speak in sign language to Hannah and Hannah nodded. Hannah looked at Hermione and started to speak.  
  
"Lali told me to tell you not to be mad at her. She doesn't talk and that's why she didn't reply to you earlier." Hannah told her.  
  
"Oh. I don't mean to be rude, but are you mute?" Hermione asked Lali. Lali nodded no. "Then why don't you talk? If you don't mind me asking." Hermione asked her. Lali turned back to Hannah and started to talk sign language again. Hannah nodded again and turned to Hermione.  
  
"She said that she doesn't mind, but she is going to tell you since we have to live, work, and talk to each other." Hannah said.  
  
"I don't talk because I don't like being social. As you can tell, I am gothic, and therefore, I hate almost everything. I guess that's why I'm a Slytherin. Ambitiously silent. Stupid clichés." She told Hermione. Hermione didn't know why she didn't want to talk. She had a pretty voice. Hermione was going to try and get her to talk more.  
  
"I wonder what it's going to be like this year." Came a voice from the door. They all looked to see Cho Chang standing in the doorway. She smiled at all of them and sat next to Hermione. "They didn't find anyone for Ravenclaw prefect, so I am Head Girl and the Ravenclaw prefect. What's going on Lali?" Cho explained.  
  
"Nothin'. I have another poem about how much a fucked up case my dad was. Want to hear it?" Lali said half sarcastically, half not.  
  
"Um . . . no." Cho said. Lali smiled and looked back out the window. Hermione put her hair up in a red hair tie and looked around the compartment.  
  
"So. What do you think we should do this year with the students?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Host a Halloween Feast." Hannah said quickly.  
  
"Have a Christmas Dance, complete with music and a talent show." Cho threw in.  
  
"Eat them." Lali said demonically. Hermione glanced at her and nodded.  
  
"I don't think the teachers, the kids, or their parents would appreciate that." Hermione told Lali.  
  
"Then let's go with Cho's idea." Lali told her.  
  
"Really Lali? You want to do that?" Cho asked.  
  
"Well. It's better than the Halloween Feast that happens every year, and nobody wants to eat the students, so why not?" Lali said sensibly.  
  
"Cool. The teachers can be the judges, because I want to try my hand at it." Hannah said excited.  
  
"Perfect." Cho said grinning from ear to ear. Lali looked at her and blinked slowly. She then looked out the window to see Professor McGonogall board the train.  
  
"Odd. McG is getting onto the train." Lali informed them. "Back to being silent then." She sat back in her chair and looked at the door. Four seconds later, it opened and in stepped Professor McGonogall. Behind her was the head boy, Lee Jordan. He sat next to Hannah and she smiled at him. He smiled lightly back and the two looked at the elderly woman in the doorway.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, it is time to get started. You will have your own dorm. Prefects in one dorm, and the Head Boy and Girl will be in another. Miss Chang can sleep in whichever she chooses, since she is Prefect for Ravenclaw and the Head Girl. The Head boy and Girl are aloud to take points form the house's students. Even from the prefects, but I hope it doesn't come to that. You will meet in the common room connecting the different rooms every Friday night to discuss what you think is discussible.  
  
"Another thing I have to tell you is that you will be preparing all of the school years events. You will have two, which you can pick yourselves. It can be from trips, to Feasts, balls, and anything else you can think of. I will leave you now to talk amongst yourselves. Please, no house rivalry between the prefects, it doesn't set a good example for the students." With those final words, she left the compartment and Hermione had listened to every word. Lali had pulled out a tape recorder and had told Cho to conjure a small coffee table so she could set it on it and replay the tape that she had gotten of the professor's speech. Lee pulled out his wand and conjured five bottles of butter bear, five mugs, and a bucket of ice.  
  
"Lee, we already decided on a Christmas Dance with a Talent Show. I then thought a Hogsmeade week would be good. You know, for them to get their props and outfits and such." Hermione told Lee.  
  
"Good idea. This is going to be fun. I might even start to wear a different color other than black." Lali said with a smile.  
  
"Really?!" Hannah asked in a happy tone of voice, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"No." Lali said in a monotone voice and a frown. She blinked as the happy blonde's grin faded and turned to the others.  
  
"So Lee. What do you want to happen?" Cho asked the Head Boy.  
  
"I don't know. I was sort of thinking a Spring Break. You know, like what the American's have." He suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah! Where they get a week off of school and party and have fun. We could send the kids home for a whole week just to make up for the not having a Christmas Break." Lali said.  
  
"Exactly." Hermione said.  
  
"We make a good team." Hannah said smiling.  
  
"Yes. I agree. I enjoy working with you." Cho said happily.  
  
"Good. Now, what should we do now?" Lee asked.  
  
"We should start writing down ideas for everything." Lali suggested. She put the four glasses in front of her, grabbed the five bottles of butter beer and put them between her fingers. She popped them with her thumb and pinky and tipped her hands, making the drinks fall into the glasses. "There we go." She handed them to each of the students in the carriage, along with herself. They all looked at her with quirked eyebrows.  
  
"That was cool. Where'd you learn that?" Cho asked.  
  
"My mom works at Tequila's in London. She taught me a whole bunch of other tricks, but we need to get down to business." Lali said. The train started to move and they all sighed. The prefects had two whole days alone at Hogwarts before the other students got there. They got to study the different halls, and learn the short cuts, and secret passageways.  
  
Hermione had told Ron and Harry and they said that they would try and go and see her tomorrow, but Hermione knew what that meant. Flying Harry's broom under the invisibility cloak in the middle of the night, trying not to get caught.  
  
"So what do you think we should get for Christmas. We're already going to have entertainment for one part of the dance, but we need a DJ." Cho wondered.  
  
"I could do it." Lee cut in.  
  
"No. Let's have someone we know who won't have a date do it." Cho said. They all glanced at Lali who looked around the compartment. She frowned at them.  
  
"Fine. I'll DJ. Just write down what music I should play before I turn the ball into a mosh pit." Lali said.  
  
"OK. I'll have that to you by Friday when we all meet in the common room." Hannah said.  
  
"I was just going to suggest Hannah, but her head is so big, she caught the brain waves and said it herself." Cho joked. Hannah frowned and Lali snorted into her butter beer. Lee smiled and Hermione just shook her head.  
  
"What's next?" Lee asked.  
  
"I'll assign you guys something to do." Cho directed. "Hannah is in charge of music. Hermione is in charge of food. I am in charge of decoration and Lali will be in charge of the stage and lights. Lee, you'll be in charge of planning the dates for everything."  
  
"Cool." Hannah said excitement in her voice.  
  
"That's cool I guess." Lali said in a monotone.  
  
"This is so exciting." Hermione said grinning.  
  
"I guess we'll have the Dance on Christmas Eve and we'll have the spring break holiday on the first day of spring. That was easy. Now I can just kick back and boss all of you around." Lee said, putting his feet on the coffee table. Lali hissed at him like a cat and he put them back down onto the ground. "Or not." He said folding his hands.  
  
"Oh my god!" Cho exclaimed.  
  
"What?" the other four asked together.  
  
"We didn't write it down." Cho said panicking.  
  
"So." Lali said in yet another monotone.  
  
"So? So?! Lali! We need that information written down so we don't forget." Cho said.  
  
"I have something better than a piece of paper and a metallic pink jell pen." Lali said, pointing out the tape recorder she had earlier that sat peacefully on the surface of the table.  
  
"Oh." Cho said. She leaned back and sighed. "I'm just a bit overly excited about the whole me being Head Girl thing. I have so much more responsibility now. But, why am I complaining? I have a great team to work with that will make it easier." Cho said.  
  
"That you do." Lee said smiling. Hermione, Hannah, and Lali agreed. They smiled at each other and sat back with their butter beer in hand. Hermione some how knew from that time on, they had made a silent bond of friendship. Two Gryffindors, a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw happened to mingle into the group and Hermione knew from then on, also, that their friendship would affect the school.  
  
So? Do you like it? If so, please tell me. It's going to get better.  
  
Next Chapter: "Two Free Days, A Broom, and an Invisibility Cloak, and a Goth Slytherin"  
  
Lali shook her head no.  
  
"Please. Let us in. Hermione is expecting us." Ron said. She blinked and shook her head again.  
  
"Please move." Harry said nicely. The words 'bloody Slytherins' were heard behind Harry as Ron said them. Lali glared. She slammed the large window and went to sit back onto the couch, reading her Edgar Allen Poe book. They pounded on the window and she put a silencing charm on the window so no one could hear them.  
  
"Lali!" Hermione yelled form the staircase. The three others that had just had the half spoken half silent discussion looked up at the worried Hermione on the stairs. 


End file.
